doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dany de Álzaga
) |nacionalidad = Argentino |estado = Activo |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |pais = Argentina |demo = Muestra de audio de Henrik Vanger (LCDDT).ogg |demo2 = EVDC-ARG-AkioOgino.ogg }}thumb|230x230px|Dany con [[Ruby Gattari y Gustavo Bonfigli.]] [[Archivo:El Secreto de Proteo - Grabación de Voz Randal - Agente (Dany de Alzaga)|thumb|right|230px|'Dany de Álzaga''' en la grabación de la película El secreto de Proteo]] Teddy BB.png|Teddy (Temps. 1 - 3) en Hamburguesas Bob, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Andy and Ollie Pesto BB.png|Andrew "Andy Pesto" y Oliver "Ollie Pesto" Poplopovich también en Hamburguesas Bob. Zeratul SCR HeadAnim.gif|Zeratul en los videojuegos StarCraft II, Heroes of the Storm y StarCraft: Remastered. Magneto_de_Wolverine_y_los_X-Men_Episodio_3.png|Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto en Wolverine y los X-Men. Henry-francis.jpg|Henry Francis en Mad Men. Hopkforddrac.jpg|Profesor Van Helsing (Anthony Hopkins) en el redoblaje de Drácula de Bram Stoker. Hank Schrader.jpg|Henry "Hank" Schrader en Breaking Bad. PRJF_-_MaestroPhant.jpg|Maestro Phant, Ranger Elefante Furia Animal en Power Rangers: Furia Animal. Yugo.png|Akio Ogino, el papá de Chihiro en El viaje de Chihiro. Witchaltor.png|Althor en W.I.T.C.H.. HOTSMedivh.png|Medivh también en Heroes of the Storm y en Hearthstone. Deathlok_de_Hulk_y_los_Agentes_de_S.M.A.S.H._episodio_Deathlok.png|Deathlok en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.. Frank - TIR.png|Frank en el doblaje argentino de Los Increíbles. Policia Alien.png|Comandante Alien en el doblaje argentino de Chicken Little. The_king.png|Strip "El Rey" Weathers en el doblaje argentino de Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Chef_Skinner.png|Chef Skinner en el doblaje argentino de Ratatouille. Foozzie.jpg|Fozzie, el oso en el redoblaje digital de El show de los Muppets. Benedict LAH.png|Benedict en el redoblaje de Blu-Ray de El último gran héroe. Commander_Birdie.jpg|Supremo Comandante Fowler Birdie en Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta. PRRPM_-_FresnoBob.jpg|Fresno Bob (John Sumner) en Power Rangers: R.P.M.. Harry sultenfuss mpb.jpg|Harry Sultenfuss (Dan Aykroyd) en la versión VHS argentino de Mi primer beso. SenadorMcLaughlin.jpg|Senador McLaughlin (Robert De Niro) en la versión de Sony de Machete. John RawlinsGlory.gif|Sgt. May. John Rawlins (Morgan Freeman) en el redoblaje de Días de gloria. HELLBOYTrevorBruttenholm.png|Trevor Bruttenholm (Ian McShane) en la versión de DigiCine de Hellboy (2019). 0102454587.png|Noland (Laurence Fishburne) en el redoblaje de Depredadores. Conciencia Juana.jpg|Conciencia (Dustin Hoffman) en el redoblaje de Juana de Arco. Henrikvangerdragontatoo.jpg|Henrik Vanger (Christopher Plummer) en La chica del dragón tatuado. Walter Robinson.jpg|Walter 'Robby' Robinson (Michael Keaton) en la versión de Sony del doblaje de En primera plana. Palantine.jpg|Palatine en la versión argentina del doblaje de Taxi Driver. SrCurry.jpg|Sr. Curry en la versión de The Wenstein Company de Paddington. MP Charles Windsor Jr.png|Charles Windsor Jr. en la segunda versión del doblaje de Mystic Pizza. Sam Danny the dog.png|Sam (Morgan Freeman) en el redoblaje de Danny the Dog. 4054053311.png|Sr. Harper (Richard Jenkins) en Amigos con beneficios. Carnegie Book of Eli.png|Carnegie (Gary Oldman) en la versión de Sony de El libro de los secretos. 010215658.png|Sam Parrish en el redoblaje de Jumanji. 344452156.png|Van Pelt también en el redoblaje de Jumanji. The Devil.jpg|Roarke en la versión de Sony de Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza. Reed ZdM.png|El Coronel Reed en la versión de Summit de The Hurt Locker. Senador roark.jpg|Senador Roark en Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir. Rochefort.jpg|Rochefort (Mads Mikkelsen) en la versión de LAPT de Los tres mosqueteros (2011). PoliciaMonster.jpg|Policía en la segunda versión de Monster: Asesina en serie. Zombiepayasozombieland.png|Zombie payaso en Tierra de zombies. RayGB201.png|Ray Stantz (Archivo) también en Tierra de zombies. Los cazafantasmas - Winston Zeddemore.png|Winston Zeddemore (Archivo) también en Tierra de zombies. ZordonLegadoDePoderDinoTrueno.jpg|Zordon en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (Archivo) (ep. 4). Giganoid_-7.jpg|Rojobot también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 15). Prdt-vi-jadegladiator.jpg|Jade Gladiador también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 30). Officer Cliffany.jpg|Oficial Cliffany (epi. 8) también en Hamburguesas Bob. HDF14DueñoTaxis.png|Takisawa (epi. 14) en Historias de fantasmas Logo de Laberinto.jpg|La Presentacion en el redoblaje de Laberinto. Zombieland title th.png|Los Insertos también de Tierra de zombies. BobsBurgers Logo.jpg|Los Insertos también de Hamburguesas Bob. Dany de Álzaga es un veterano actor, director de doblaje y dramaturgo argentino. Conocido principalmente en el doblaje por haber doblado a personajes como a Teddy en las primeras temporadas de Hamburguesas Bob, a Henry "Hank" Schrader en la serie Breaking Bad, al Profesor Van Helsing en el redoblaje de Drácula de Bram Stoker y a Henry Francis en Mad Men, entre otros personajes. Actualmente dirige la productora Hache Group. Filmografia Películas Animadas ;Joseph Medrano * La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Lord Rogers (2012) * La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - Lord Rogers (2014) Otros *Sargento Stubby, un héroe muy especial - Coronel Ty (Jim Pharr ) (2018) *El viaje de Chihiro - El Papá de Chihiro (2002) *Patoruzito - Cobul (2004) *Los Increíbles - Voces adicionales (Doblaje argentino) (2004) *Chicken Little - Commandante alien / Voces adicionales (Doblaje argentino) (2005) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Strip "El Rey" Weathers (Doblaje argentino) (2006) *Ratatouille - Skinner (Doblaje argentino) (2007) *El primer escuadrón - Monje (2009) Películas Christopher Plummer *Boundaries - Stanley (2018) *Todo el dinero del mundo - J. Paul Getty (2017) versión Sony *La chica del dragón tatuado - Henrik Vanger (2011) *La última estación - León Tolstói (2009) Richard Jenkins *¡Por fin solos! - Russell (2012) *Amigos con beneficios - Sr. Harper (2011) *Querido John - Bill Tyree (2010) Anthony Hopkins *Agosto - Ieuan Davies (1996) *Leyendas de pasión - Col. William Ludlow (1994) *Drácula de Bram Stoker - Profesor Van Helsing (1992) Jeff Bridges *Solo los valientes - Duane Steinbrink (2017) *Camino a la Gloria - Kyle Garrett (2009) 2da versión *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Clayton Harding (2008) versión MGM Tommy Lee Jones *Shock and Awe - Joe Galloway (2018) *¡Esto recién comienza! - Leo (2017) Liam Neeson *Mark Felt: The man who brought down The White House - Mark Felt (2017) *Chloe - David Stewart (2009) versión Sony Danny Glover *Hannah's Law - Isom Dart (1012) *Muerte en el funeral - Tio Russell (2010) Alex Kendrick * Courageous - Adam Mitchell (2012) * Flywheel: El viaje de la vida - Jay Austin (2003) Robert De Niro *Machete - Senador McLaughlin (2010) *La sangre que nos une - Doctor Wally (1996) Robert Duvall ' *Siete días en Utopia - Johnny Crawford (2011) *The Road - Viejo (2009) 'Morgan Freeman ' *Danny the Dog - Sam (2005) *Días de gloria - Sgt. May. John Rawlins (1989) 'Dustin Hoffman ' *Barney's Version - Izzy Panofsky (2010) *Juana de Arco - Conciencia (1999) (Redoblaje) 'David Duchovny ' *Kalifornia - Brian Kessler (1993) *No le digas a la mamá que la niñera ha muerto - Bruce (1991) 'Al Pacino *El hijo de nadie - Detective Charles Stanford (2011) *88 minutos - Dr. Jack Gramm (2007) Gary Oldman *Lawless - Floyd Banner (2012) *El libro de los secretos - Carnegie (Versión Sony) (2010) Brett Rice *Una noche para mamá - Sargento Murphy (2014) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Vince (2012) Otros *Nuestro último viaje - John Spencer (Donald Sutherland) (2017) *7 minutes - Señor B (Kris Kristofferson) (2015) versión TV *Impact Earth - Herbert Sloan (Tom Berenger) (2015) *En primera plana - Walter 'Robby' Robinson (Michael Keaton) (Versión Sony) (2015) *Hogar dulce infierno - Jefe Malcom Brown (Chi McBride) (2015) *What We Become - Presentador de noticias (Reimer Bo Christensen) (2014) *Sabotage - Lou Cantrall, Interrogador de la DEA - 2 (Gary Grubbs) (2014) *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Santa (Richard Riehle) (2014) *Perseguido por el poder - John Luther (James Remar) (2014) *El Llamado - Bob Chandler (Alex Poch-Goldin) (2014) *Una noche para mamá - Voces adicionales (2014) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Senador Roark (Powers Boothe) (Versión The Weinstein Company) (2014) *Buenas costumbres - Sr Whittaker (Colin Firth) (2014) *Paddington - Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) (Versión Argentina) (2014) *Roger Corman : Operación Sin Ley - General Hank Wallace (Treat Williams) (2014) *Philomena - David (Charles Edwards)/Padre/Obispo (2013) versión argentina *El jazmín azul - Augie (Andrew Dice Clay) (2013) *Monos asesinos - Burke (Dane Rhodes) (2013) *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo - Arthur Rock(J.K. Simmons) (2013) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Sherlock Jones (Wayne Mitchell) (2013) *Nebraska - Ed Pegram (Stacy Keach) (Versión Sony) (2013) *El chef - Juan (Santiago Segura) Versión Argentina (2012) *Depredadores - Noland (Laurence Fishburne) (2010) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Cosmopolis - Anthony Adubato (George Touliatos) (2012) *Gretel y el cazador de brujas - Padre de Ehren (Frank J. Zupancic) e insertos (2012) *La asesina de ojos azules - Título (2012) *Quartet - Reginald Paget (Tom Courtenay) (2012) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Juez Hinkle (Lyle Kanouse) (2012) *Vamps - Vlad Tepish (Malcolm McDowell) (2012) *Leprechaun 6: De vuelta al vecindario - Oficial Whitaker (Christopher Murray) (2003) Doblaje de 2011 *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - Charles Bastiani (Olivier Rabourdin) (2011) *Recoil - Drayke Salgado (Danny Trejo) (2011) *Como caído del cielo - John Burns (Jeremy Child) (2011) *Pollo con ciruelas - Narrador (2011) *Atormentado - Jim (Robert Longstreet) y Voces Adicionales (2011) *Persecución mortal - Inspector Roberts (Mark Rylance) (2011) *The Guard - Francis Sheehy-Skeffington.(Liam Cunningham) (2011) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Voces adicionales (2011) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - Psiquiatra (Tony Shalhoub/Entrenador de Softball (Dean Norris) (2010) *Venganza letal - Warden (Tom Berenger) (2010) *Every Day - Ernie (Brian Dennehy) (2010) (Doblaje original argentino) *Buscando el perdón - George Wright (Louis Gossett Jr.) (2010) *Muerte en el funeral - Insertos (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Duke White (Harvey Keitel) (2010) *Dulce venganza - Voces adicionales (2010) *Mentiras a la vista - Hector Delgado (Benito Martinez) (2010) *Noches de encanto - Sr. Anderson (James Brolin) (2010) *El escuadrón del crimen - Jefe de Detectives Duncan (Glynn Turman) (2010) *La red sexual - Jerry Haggerty (James Caan) (2009) *Defendor - Wayne (Lyriq Bent) (2009) *Estafa de amor (2008) - Diamond Dog (Maximilian Schell) *The Hurt Locker - Coronel Reed (David Morse) (2008) *Undisputed 2: Last Man Standing - Crot (Eli Danker) (2006) *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - Alan Blunt (Bill Nighy) (2006) *Madison - Harry Volpi (Bruce Dern) (2005) *Madison - Harry Volpi (Bruce Dern) (2005) *Astérix y Obélix contra César - Voces adicionales (1999) (redoblaje argentino) *Karakter - De Gankelaar (Victor Löw) (1997) *Retrato de una dama - Gilbert Osmond (John Malkovich) (1996) *Wishmaster - Etchison (Tom Kendall) (1997) *El quinto elemento - Padre Vito Cornelius (Ian Holm) (1997) (doblaje argentino) *Llora, Amada Tierra Mía! - Rev. Stephen Kumalo (James Earl Jones) (1995) *Jumanji - Sam Parrish/Van Pelt (Jonathan Hyde) (1995) de 2011 *El último gran héroe - Benedict (Charles Dance) (1993) (redoblaje Blu-Ray) *Mi primer beso - Harry Sultenfuss (Dan Aykroyd) (1991) (versión VHS argentino) *Laberinto - Personajes importantes (1986) *Taxi Driver - Charles Palantine (Leonard Harris) (1976) (redoblaje Blu-Ray) *Doctor Faustus - Doctor Faustus (Richard Burton) (1967) Telefilms *Una segunda oportunidad - Sr. Robinson (Jan Bos) (2015) *En lo bueno y en lo malo - Ray (Keith Martin Gordey) (2015) *El crimen de Lizzie - Andrew Borden (Stephen McHattie) (2014) *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe - Alfred Stieglitz (Jeremy Irons) (2009) Series Animadas * Hamburguesas Bob - Andy y Ollie Pesto / Oficial Cliffany (Sam Seder) (epis. 8) / Presentación e insertos * Los héroes de la ciudad - Voces adicionales * W.I.T.C.H. - Althor * Ferdy - Voces adicionales * Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Deathlok (Mark Hildreth) Series de televisión *1 contra todos - Profesor (Adélio Lima) *The Blacklist - Harold Cooper (Harry Lennix) *Breaking Bad - Hank Schrader (Dean Norris) *Bag of Bones - Sid Noonan (Matt Frewer) *Power Rangers: Dino Trueno **Zordon (Bob Manahan/Archivo) (ep. 4) **Rojobot (Mark Wright) (ep. 15) **Jade Gladiador (Geoff Dolan) (ep. 30) *Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta - Supremo Comandante Fowler Birdie (Paul Norell) *Power Rangers Furia Animal - Voces adicionales *Hatfields y McCoys - Wall Hatfields *El show de los muppets - Figaredo (Fozzy, el oso) (Frank Oz) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Stanislav Kogan (Vladimir Friedman) *Little Britain - Voces adicionales *Rusia salvaje - Narrador *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *Fuga en el espacio - Capitán Blaiar Crais (Lani Tupu) Series de TV de La India * Duele amar - Shashi Gupta (Sanjay Batra) Dramas coreanos * Cásate conmigo - Ki Joong (Kang Suk Woo) Anime * Historias de fantasmas - Takisawa (epis. 14) Videojuegos * StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Zeratul (Fred Tatasciore) * Heroes of the Storm - Zeratul (Fred Tatasciore) / Medivh * StarCraft: Remastered - Zeratul (Jack Ritschel) * Hearthstone - Medivh Documentales *El océano Atlántico - Narración *En busca de la joven afgana - Steve McCurry Dirección de doblaje *Ojos de dragón - (Sony) *The Young Victoria -(Sony) *Sorority Row *Lawless *Jackie Brown *Wisegirls *Mariken *Dante's Cove *Pitbull Terje *The Expert *Paljas *Los Dalton *Svein y Rotta *Embriagado de amor (versión argentina) *Moon *Beyond the Sea *Justicia de 2 hombres *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas *Ciudade dos Homens *Tierra de zombies *Sexo com amor *Natalie Holloway *Asesino en casa *Asalto al camión blindado *More of me *More of me 2 *The Boondock saints 2 *Flight of the rainder *Defendor *El libro de los secretos (versión argentina) *Heaven *Secret of the Mountain *Maneater 1 *Maneater 2 *My Mom's New Boyfriend (versión argentina) *The Cleaner *Chloe (versión argentina) *Muerte en el funeral *Hannah's Law *Sparkle: La gran estrella Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web * De Álzaga, Dany De Álzaga, Dany Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010